


Finally

by Kyrurinrin



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, alice s30 is still here, eugeo and zuberg lives, its not explained how they just are, the timeline is kinda weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrurinrin/pseuds/Kyrurinrin
Summary: Alice Zuberg is brought back.
Relationships: Eugeo & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito & Alice Zuberg | Alice Synthesis Thirty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Finally

“I waited a long time.”

The two boys gasped upon seeing the golden haired girl before them who had previously acted as the Integrity Knight Alice Synthesis Thirty. Kirito and Eugeo had managed to finally restore her memories with the agreement of the knight. This has been their goal for about two and a half years now.

Alice Zuberg.

“After years and years, we are finally able to reunite.”

Kirito knows she should just be talking about her childhood friend Eugeo. But somehow, it felt like she was talking to the both of them. His heart twisted in a sense of nostalgia he cannot place.

“Alice...” His blond friend started tearing up. The girl smiled at him warmly. “Eugeo,” she said. And when she turned to face the other boy, the feeling in his chest tightens even more.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Kirito.”

He felt a wetness in his eyes and realized the tears that were streaming down his face. This is his first time seeing her, so why? _Alice, just who are you?_

The tears were quickly wiped away from his face as he flashed a grin. “You too, Alice.”

* * *

“Sister!” Selka cried out. Alice was crying too, not having seen any of her family and friends for a long time. The two sisters embraced each other tightly, not wanting to let go.

“Selka, you’ve grown so much,” Alice said. “I’m so sorry I had to leave you. Because I was careless...”

“Don’t apologize!” Selka sniffed. “In the end, it all worked out, right? You’re finally back, right?”

That’s right. The three of them came back, as promised. ‘ _Make sure all three of you come back!’_ Selka had said.

“But what about, um,” she said. “The other- Uh, M-miss Knight?”

The knight Alice had previously lived in Rulid for some time as per her request to Kirito. Selka appeared to still value her as her own sister. Right now though, the person who wrapped her arms around her was the sister she’d been longing to see again.

“You don’t have to worry.” Alice hugged her tighter. Selka looked confused at that but doesn’t question it.

Kirito and Eugeo were now living with Alice in the cabin in the Far North. Because of her father, she had been banned from being in the village. It was upsetting that the girl was deemed a criminal when all she really did was have a finger too long cross the border to the Dark Territory, but they learned to live with it. At a glance, she didn’t seem that bothered by it. The boys knew better. They didn’t mind isolating themselves from the village to accompany their lonely friend.

“Alice, are you going out today?” Eugeo asked.

Said girl seemed to ponder a bit before nodding. “Maybe a little walk.”

So the three of them walked along the path, heading towards the river. Kirito felt that pang of nostalgia again. In fact, he had been getting a lot of those lately. He had never felt like this when it was just him and Eugeo but now that Alice was with them...

The water reflected his face like a mirror. He looked a bit tired.

“Hey...” Alice started, which made the two boys stop their tracks. “The war against the Dark Territory, isn’t that soon?”

“Y-yeah...” Kirito said. He and Eugeo had been training on their own as they decided to help out the Integrity Knights. The deadline was coming soon and he still needed to think about bringing his friends to the World End Altar. That being said, he really didn’t want to think about Rath’s intentions at a time like this.

“What’s wrong?” Eugeo asked, noting his childhood friend’s sad expression. The girl’s eyes drifted to the side and she mouthed something they couldn’t hear.

“Huh?”

“...I want to come with.”

As per her explanation, it appeared Alice Synthesis Thirty was in fact not completely gone. The body hosting Alice was still Zuberg but it appeared that the knight still lived within her somewhat. At least, Alice claimed that she spoke with the other occasionally.

“I’ve been training too, you know!” Alice puffed her cheeks. “Well, in private. I know a bit of what Miss Knight can do since I sometimes get some visions of her memories, and she even gave me pointers!” She said. “Although, she was a bit reluctant with doing so...”

Kirito chuckled. “You’re kind of pushy huh, Alice? Getting even an esteemed knight to listen to you of all people.”

“Hey! I am not!”

Eugeo laughed with him. Eventually it died down and he said, “But I worry for you, Alice. I don’t want you put in danger...”

Kirito could understand his friend’s concern. He had been longing to get her back for years, after all. He wondered if he should reveal the fact that Rath wanted both Eugeo and Alice at the World End Altar for whatever reason. He was still hesitant in bringing his two friends there but he had to trust Rath for now especially since Asuna apparently was with them.

He decided he would tell them later but for now... “You worry too much, Eugeo. I’ve experience Knight Alice’s attacks firsthand, I’m sure this one could put up a decent fight!”

“Yeah!” Alice agreed.

With that, Eugeo sighed, “Honestly, you two...”

* * *

“Lady Alice!” Eldrie Synthesis Thirty-One comes forward upon seeing the familiar golden hair. “Or, wait...”

Alice simply smiled. “You’re Eldrie, right? Alice told me a lot about you.” Eldrie’s head shot up in surprise.

Kirito and Eugeo were watching the soldiers training after doing sparring of their own. They have been training harder recently and all the sweat sticking to them are, to put it simply, gross. Even after that, they were still unsure whether they were prepared to take on the enemies at the destined war.

A while later, they were approached by the Integrity Knight Commander, Bercouli Synthesis One.

“I met the new little miss today,” he said and grinned. “Seemed that the other her had jumped out a bit.”

Kirito blinked. “You mean Alice Thirty?” The man nodded.

“Heh, she went all ‘Uncle!’ on me for a second. It was quite entertaining, if I do say so myself. Poor girl got really embarrassed afterwards.”

Kirito had only met the golden knight for a brief amount of time, but he truly managed to connect to her during their truce. Having some confirmation that the other was still somewhat active aside from Alice’s claim was nice. He wondered if they would ever meet again.

* * *

The East Gate was going to fall that night.

Alice shifted lightly. Her fingers were all fidgety and her eyes were locked on the ground.

“Kirito. Eugeo,” Alice said.

“Alice?” Eugeo asked. The girl stayed silent for a while.

“It worked,” she said surprisingly. The two boys gave confused looks at her. She shook her head, “My apologies.”

Wait...

“I have been discussing this with your friend for while, to think that...” she closed her eyes and slowly opened them again, “Right, this is Synthesis Thirty speaking.”

Kirito and Eugeo looked at her dumbly, then looked at each other, then back at her.

“Huh?!”

The knight, who was currently not in knight armor, flushed. She coughed into her hand and tried to compose herself. She then explained to them how she had been trying to take control of the body for a while now so she could aid everyone in battle seeing as she had more experience.

“So Alice was no good at fighting after all?” Eugeo questioned the knight.

“No, she has some talent. She’s also quite skilled at the sacred arts,” she continued, “However, she is not able to use some of my abilities, such as my Perfect Weapon Control Art. I am unsure if my flowers will be able to listen to her. As such, I will take over for her during battle and will be counting on her if I were to shut down.”

“So... how did you guys even do it? Switching who takes over the body, I mean,” Kirito asked.

“I’m afraid you will have to ask her. In a moment, I will be attempting this as well,” she said. “I wish you all the best on the battlefield later on.”

“Thanks, it’s great that you’re okay, Alice.” Kirito grinned.

Eugeo smiled. “Ah, I suppose we’ve never properly introduced ourselves. It’s very nice to meet you, Alice.”

Alice smiled back at the two. “Thank you, Kirito and Eugeo. I hope we will be able to talk to each other like this again soon. I will be up again in a while to greet my comrades. For now, I will be excusing myself.”

She closed her eyes and opened them again. The girl blinked three times before gasping.

“Huh, she did it so easily! Took me forever to get her to take over!” Alice exclaimed.

In order to allow the other Alice to use the body, the current Alice apparently had to clear her mind to allow the other in. This was not as easy as it sounded so she had a lot of trouble with it. Although the knight was able to do it piece of cake.

Later on, the boys’ previous valets had appeared at the scene and had a nice reunion. The two girls hugged their mentors while shedding some tears. They then noticed the other girl with them.

“M-miss Knight!” Ronye looked at Alice with surprise. Tiese had the same look.

“O-oh, sorry! I’m not the knight you’re thinking of!” Alice said nervously, “It’s kinda a long story...”

* * *

“Ari, I’m getting dizzy. You shall be taking over after this.” The knight panted.

“Huh?! Ah, I’m so nervous!” ‘Ari’, referring to Zuberg, fidgeted. 

“There is nothing to fear, I have dealt with most of the enemy troops. Please find a safe spot to rest.”

“If you say so...”

Alice Zuberg had seen hell.

She wasn’t the one fighting most of the time and she could’ve slept through it to shut herself out if she really wanted to. However, this was not something she could just ignore. Seeing blood from soldiers and goblins alike through Synthesis Thirty’s eyes made her sick. She was sure the other had the same feeling.

Quickly, she made back to camp. There, she met the Goddess Stacia, or Asuna, embracing with a certain black haired swordsman. Asuna claimed to have come from somewhere called the Real World which is where Kirito was apparently from as well.

“Are you Alice?” Asuna approached her.

Alice turned to her. “Yes, nice to meet you, Asuna!”

Kirito smiled, “I’ll go get the others. Alice, you stay here with Asuna.”

The two girls got along pretty well. Curious, Alice asked in a teasing manner, “So, are you Kirito’s girlfriend?”

The other chuckled and Alice blinked. Her face turned red as she let out a nervous laugh.

* * *

Seal of the Right Eye.

Alice Zuberg had never broken the seal, that was Alice Synthesis Thirty. She couldn’t even imagine the pain she and Eugeo had gone through. It’s not everyday your eye just bursts, after all. She shivered at the thought.

Although, Asuna had said that the organization called Rath had been interested in her for quite some time. She guessed it must have been when she broke the Taboo Index all those years ago.

And so, the trio from Rulid along with Asuna were on their way headed towards the World End Altar with an Angel of Death trailing their behind.

“Eugeo, Alice! I’ll buy you time, so go!” Kirito said to his friends.

“Kirito!” said friends shouted in unison.

“Don’t worry, I won’t die.” Kirito smiled. The boy was clad in a black uniform they weren’t familiar with. He shone brightly like a lone star in the night sky.

“Because we were born of the same day, we will die on the same day, too. That was our promise.”

The three who had been together for so long.

Promise.

“He’ll be fine, he’s Kirito after all!” Asuna said. The two of them nodded.

Alice was scared out of her mind. The staircase created by the Asuna started at her menacingly. She took a deep breath and took the hand of the blond boy next to her, and the Goddess’s hand with the other, hoping for some comfort.

It will be fine.

Together, they headed towards the altar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
